dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnoll, Spotted (3.5e Race)
Spotted Gnoll Summary Vicious carnivorous hyena-men from the wild plains, they are brutal scavengers which prey off civilization. Spotted gnolls are slightly weaker than their other kin, but possessed of greater talents, often taking character classes and becoming adventurers, although culturally as a whole the lot remain as evil as ever. They are only able to be identified from the typical gnoll by their specific array of spots upon the fur. Like normal gnolls they are about 7½ feet tall and weighs 300 pounds. Personality The culture of the gnoll discourages concepts as working together to achieve their own working civilization, not when there are other civilizations they can prey upon. Thus gnolls are without major scientific advancement, unless taken from others, and lack progression anywhere outside of their tribe. With a culture heavy in scavenging and banditry, perhaps their only boon over others is their skill in battle. In spite of their chaotic tendencies, gnolls are devastating when working together. For the few gnolls which have been raised in more civilized environments, they are able to act as others are, but even then they seem to treat others as prey rather their other sentient beings, and tend to leech off the good will of others. They are also possessed off a wild sense of humor, making them great comedians. Physical Description Gnolls are about 7½ feet tall and weighs 300 pounds, with dirty yellow or reddish-brown fur, large yellow or brown eyes which shine in the moonlight, digitigrade legs which seem too thin given their muscle mass, fur which tends to mat and stink when not properly groomed, and black manes. The spotted gnoll in particular has a minimum of 3 block spots upon each side of various sizes and shapes. Beyond that, there is little difference between them and normal gnolls. Relations Gnolls by and large do not make friends. Others are for leeching off of. Those graced with a diplomatic edge are capable of using their diplomacy instead of their blades, but immediately use it to gain boons from others with very little granted in return. As such, gnolls are not welcome and they have been segregated to their tribes in the plains. Alignment It may be the traces of demonic blood within their race, it may be their culture, or it may be genetic, but spotted gnolls are often both chaotic and evil. Lands Gnolls thrive best in wild plains, where they can strike at caravans traveling between cities. Their large size would make hiding difficult, but gnolls are cunning creatures and use tall grass and other environmental factors to their advantage. Religion Traditionally all gnolls follow the demon lord Yeenoghu. Those which stray from the demon-worshiping traditions may find other gods, but rarely do they select a god of law. Language Spotted Gnolls are slightly more talented their their normal kin, and they are able to speak both common and gnoll with equal ease. Names Gnoll names tend to have harsh, barking sounds within them, and in general sound discordant to the ears. Racial Traits * , , , : Spotted gnolls are slightly weaker than their kin, but still remain powerful brutes, tough to the bone, even if they aren't the smartest or most sauve sorts. * Type::Humanoid (Subtype::Gnoll): Spotted gnolls are still gnolls, and count as one for all effects related to race. * Size::Medium: As medium creatures, spotted gnolls have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Spotted Gnolls base land speed is 30 ft. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Ambush: Spotted gnolls are trained in the art of banditry, and gain a +2 on attack rolls during a surprise round. * Hardy: Spotted gnolls dirty living conditions have rendered them resistant to disease. Spotted gnolls get a +3 bonus on saves vs disease. * Spotted Gnolls are vicious eaters, sometimes devouring prey before they have perished. Spotted Gnolls have a natural bite attack, which deals 1d6 + strength in damage. * Weapon Proficiency: Spotted gnolls receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the battleaxe, greataxe, and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats, and may treat the flindbarMM3 as a martial weapon. * Automatic Languages: Common and Gnoll. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, Orc, and Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race